The numerous undertakings, a person's ankle is subject to lateral forces to a hazardous degree. The most common attempt to prevent damage by these lateral forces include the use of heavy shoes or boots to support the ankles, and the wrapping of the ankle with gauze or tape. All these efforts at supporting the ankle are insufficient when the ankle is subject to strong lateral forces, or strong forces tending to fold the ankle in the lateral direction.
Another prior art effort at supporting the ankle against lateral motion is through the use of a generally rigid member attached above and below the ankle and spanning the ankle. These devices also have not been successful, the more common reasons for failure including improper length and placement of the rigid member. Additionally, the prior art ankle supports have not been appropriately attached to yield the needed support.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,897 to Ostyn, a stance correction device is disclosed having a rigid strip member having an upper end portion received in a pocket above the ankle and a bottom end portion pivotably connected to an L-shaped member, the strip member pivoting in a rocking movement parallel to the show to which the L-shaped member is fastened. The Ostyn device is adapted for the limited function of restraining the leg above the ankle from outward movement--this is, movement away from the leg--when a golfer starts his golf swing and causes his ankle to bend outwardly. However, the Ostyn design is not particularly suitable for providing ankle support through a wide range of extreme movements, which could cause injury to the ankle, while still permitting essentially unencumbered natural movement of the foot and ankle during even the most strenuous and active types of physical activities, such as basketball, leading to the extreme movements.
In view of the unsuccessful prior art efforts, there is still a need to provide an ankle support to protect the ankle against strong forces tending to bend the ankle laterally without unduly restricting motion of the foot.